


ain't it good to know you've got a friend

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Past, Relationship Study, Talking, Warm, a bit of nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Yuzuru looks around, searching through the crowd, and smiles when he sees a familiar face turned to him, and raises his hand to wave, and watches how Javi is making his way to him quickly.“There is more people than in IKEA on a weekend.” he jokes when he is finally here, and Yuzuru snorts quietly.“Yeah, let’s go somewhere else. Hungry?”
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: advent challenge 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	ain't it good to know you've got a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge fic, hope you enjoy!  
Song: 'You've got a friend' James Taylor

Yuzuru looks around, searching through the crowd, and smiles when he sees a familiar face turned to him, and raises his hand to wave, and watches how Javi is making his way to him quickly.

“There is more people than in IKEA on a weekend.” he jokes when he is finally here, and Yuzuru snorts quietly.

“Yeah, let’s go somewhere else. Hungry?”

“Always. And I so need coffee.”

They settle on a quiet and small restaurant in a middle of the way from the rink to the hotel, a place that seems like it would be overlooked by most of fans or journalists, and Yuzuru is glad. The last thing he needs is even more attention that they were getting for the past few days. 

They place their orders quickly and then they look at each other, and smile, wide. 

“That was hell of an intense event.” Javi chuckles, shaking his head a little, and Yuzuru nods, fingers wrapping around his tea cup.

“Yeah. And congratulations once again, you did a great job.” 

“Well, been working on that for a long time.” Javi grins, and Yuzuru can’t help but stare a little bit, eyes wandering around that familiar face in front of him.

Javi is thirty- five now and looking as good as ever, lines around his eyes a little bit more visible, but somehow making his eyes look even more gentle. He doesn’t have any grey hair yet, but Yuzuru can’t help but wonder how will he look then, and he wonders if he will ever find out. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Javi asks jokingly and Yuzuru flinches, and smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry. Just was registering all changes.”

“Oh, you’re saying I’m old?” Javi gasps, wiggling his eyebrows comically, and Yuzuru snorts.

“You’re as silly as ever, that for sure.”

“Thank you, I’m trying.”

They haven’t really done that much of it before, meeting somewhere for dinner and talk. They have barely seen each other since Javi’s retirement, and they never really felt an urge to keep in touch. It was always enough, seeing each other from time to time during summer shows and extending occasional texts a few times a year.

But now, maybe it’s because they’re on the same event, and maybe it’s because Yuzuru is older now and his thoughts are coming to the past more often lately. And they are here now, a little awkward but also strangely comfortable, just like all the years back.

“So, how are you doing, Yuzu? Except of working with the fed? I’ve heard from Misha you’re trying choreography too?”

“Just slowly finding out what I want to do for real, but I’m keeping myself busy.” Yuzuru explains and Javi smiles widely.

“That’s good. You finally saw that there is life beside skating?”

His tone is light and teasing, but there is a lot of truth in these words, carrying some weight that now settles on Yuzuru’s shoulders. When he looks at the past now, he’s not exactly fully glad with how it went. He doesn’t regret training hard, but he regrets letting his youth slip through his fingers in chase after success. He regrets not going for long walks in Toronto, not trying Canadian cuisine and he regrets sacrificing friendship he could have with Javi, a real one. 

“Okay, I see it’s a day for you drifting away on me.” Javi laughs and Yuzuru shakes his head, giving him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. Just, I’m thinking.”

“Hmm?”

“About us. Our… friendship.” Yuzuru tries and Javi’s expression softens.

“Ah, the biggest mystery of our times.” Javi says jokingly; he is smiling, but Yuzuru can’t stop and think about all the questions they both used to receiving, all the comments thrown into the public space, and he can’t help but winces a little. He can tell Javi thinks about something similar, because his smile dims a little, but his expression is still incredibly gentle. 

“I think we were the best we could be, in that situation.” he says, kind as ever, and Yuzuru shakes his head again.

“I think I could have been a bit better. Go for those dinners you invited me for, and all of that. I wouldn’t have pulled away after Boston.”

“Hey, we’ve been over this already.” Javi says, reaching to take Yuzuru’s hand and squeezes it shortly “We were competitors, in the end.”

“And training mates.”

“Pretty great training mates.” Javi states and Yuzuru feels everything calming down inside him. There is no reason to get back to it, since it’s all crystal clear to both of them, and there is no bad feelings or misunderstandings between them. 

“You know that it sucked without you, right?” Yuzuru asks and Javi makes a funny face at him.

“I think I’ve heard something, it’s not like you were talking about me a lot-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Yuzuru rolls his eyes, and then sighs quietly “It was like… I realized that you were gone, and I somehow tried to make up for the distance in the past? But you were busy with your new life then.”

“It was an intense time.” Javi agrees quietly and then keeps on looking at Yuzuru’s face for a minute, his expression thoughtful, and then grins “Do you have any plans in July?”

“Umm, I’m not sure yet, it’s still a few months away. Why?”

“We’re throwing that little thing for friends and family for our anniversary. You should come, since you missed the wedding.”

Yuzuru blinks, surprised, and then grins, his heart growing warm.

“Really?”

“Really.” Javi laughs, and then his expression melts as he smiles with so much love and affection Yuzuru’s heart skips a beat “And you could finally meet the little one.”

“Oh.” Yuzuru blinks “I...I could?”

“Of course. There is never enough uncles. Here, look.” 

Javi takes his phone out of his pocket and showed it to Yuzuru, who stares at the picture of a little girl he knows is barely one year old, and his heart melts. 

“She is beautiful.” he says honestly “Has your eyes.”

“Everyone says so.” Javi chuckles, touching the screen gently with a loving gesture “So, what do you say?”

“I’d love to.” Yuzuru says softly, and then swallows hard before speaking again “And Javi?”

“Yeah?” 

“I really want to be your friend. For real, now.”

“Oh Yuzu.” Javi sighs, warm and close “You know, despite everything… we were always friends. Just… unusual ones.”

“I think I like that.” Yuzuru smiles, and for the first time in a long time he feels like everything is exactly like it should “I like it a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
